


One in a Billion

by Onyks



Series: Bitty Universe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, ecto-body, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyks/pseuds/Onyks
Summary: Working with rescues was always the goal, helping to return them to feel as normal as possible, and finding them a proper home. Better yet, when able to work with bittybones in a sanctuary was possible, it was my first choice.After years with my own bitty and then having to suffer the fear when he was taken, I was resolute to help other bitties that came to the sanctuary. They deserve homes, and the respect that other living beings do, no matter what other people believe.[Original Prologue and Plot were scrapped and is being redone]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> !!Chapter Warnings!!  
>  Mentions of kidnapping, rape/forced breeding, and forced pregnancy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of Viper Kovar's history with her Soft Bone bitty, Koala.

I couldn’t believe it, when my parents parked the car outside of the adoption center, the windows filled with all sorts of the small creatures. Bitties was what they were, miniature monsters that were created with a mix of science and magic by accident. They were fascinating, and absolutely adorable when I had been looking at the different types online.

It was like a dream, being there and entering the little building with the expectation of leaving with one as my own. My own little friend, because they weren’t pets, as most of them easily showed human-like intelligence. At least, that’s what a lot of articles online argued.

So, when I discovered many I tried talking to only chittered back or made grabby hands for affection, it was upsetting. Yet, the ones that did reply back, and knew what I asked, balanced my conflicted idea of how bitties were.

But none of them were what I was looking for. The Sansies joked too much, Baby Blues were too energetic, Reds and Cherries were too much work in my parents minds, same with the Razzies, and several other variations of the skeleton bities and elemental bitties they had available.

It wasn’t until an employee showed us the Soft Bones did I find the bitty I was looking for. Many of them slept, only opening an eye to grin tiredly before going back to snoozing. But the bigger one, probably the biggest one there at the time, noticed my disappointed look towards the others not interacting and had sat up.

He didn’t even say anything, just made the same grabby hands from where he sat on the little cushioned shelf of the tower, and leaned forward, asking to be held than rather demanding like the others had. I lifted him carefully with both hands, bringing him to my chest to hold him properly before feeling his almost claw-like digits clinged to my shirt and he fell asleep again.

The comfort of having him there, held to my chest as if he was subconsciously a lifeline, had me tearing up right then and there in the center. The sight seemed to shock my parents and the employee at the time, and my mom let me go off to look at the necessities for my bitty while they talked paperwork with the employee.

It was one of the best days in my life.

 

For two years, Koala was my most reliable source of comfort as I dealt with highschool, and then dual enrollment in college, and then finally moving out on my own. For two years, he kept me sane, and calm, through some of the lowest, most worrying points in my life. As I adjusted to being in control of my own schedule and activities, he was there, and he was ultimately the one who kept it all in line.

Roommates were not an option at most points, considering I had Koala as my top priority at all times, and many times people didn’t understand that bitties were small monsters. Not pets. It made college troublesome, as I had managed to snag a moderately sized house within a reasonable drive to the campus and bitty sanctuary I was beginning to work at.

When Koala actually went missing, it was like my life had gone down the drain. My only source of comfort and socialization outside of school or work, was gone. One day he was fine, left at home while I went to college like usual. And then hours later, upon returning home, the house had been ransacked, yet Koala had been the only thing taken.

It had been obvious to the police what had happened, as it had been a rising threat in urban and suburban areas. Bitties being stolen, whether from their homes or straight out of people’s hands and bags.

They were being used for illegal fighting rings and breeding, and that horrified me. It’d been cracked down on a lot in recent months, criminals with tons of illegal animals and bitties in warehouses and old barns further out of town. Yet, no matter how many times I asked the police, they would never be straight with me.

Would I know if Koala was found? If he could be identified. Will I know when a ring has been arrested? Not unless it’s released to the press. Will they ever tell me anything useful without sending me in circles? No answer.

Yet, my constand bothering and pestering and questioning finally got me a foothold when a recently shielded detective called me in. He had been assigned to the ongoing investigations of several kidnapped stolen bitties, and he was the one who promised to keep in contact.

He actually kept to his promise.

Eventually we began to become friends. His name was Colin Wilder, and he explained to me that he had actually requested to be assigned the bitty cases. Many of his superiors and colleagues had essentially given up on specific cases. But he refused to. It turned out, his own sister had a bitty at a point, a Mellow, and it had been stolen for illegal breeding mills.

When they had found the bitty over a year later, it had already been too late for him to be returned home immediately. He had been physically weak after three pregnancies, and was mentally scarred from his time in the mill. The Mellow never returned to normal, but was doing better since he had been returned home and put through therapy.

It was a nightmare to hear about, and even worse to think that Koala could be going through that, with no comfort from someone who cared.

Then the nightmare came true, eight months after he had gone missing, when a phone call came through during my work hours at the sanctuary. It was Colin; Koala had been found at a fighting ring and breeding mill located in an old shabby barn outside of the city.

I wasn’t in the emotional state to drive out there, and the sanctuary was the first stop for the bitties from the raid, so Koala was coming to me. He was finally going to be able to return home.

 

That wasn’t the reality when Colin arrived, and had to coral me into my office to speak with me before he could let me see Koala.

He had to explain that Koala was asking for me, and was in an emotional state where my presence would calm him, but Colin also had to warn the physical state he was in.

Breeding mills didn’t give their bitties the privilege of clothes, which made it easy to tell their physical state when they were found during a raid. Colin knew a little bit of what certain signs meant, and Koala wasn’t injured, but his ecto body was summoned, and there was no baby present.

Koala had given birth recently, at least within the week, at most a month before. It meant that even if he was begging for me to be there, he was also going to be emotionally and mentally fragile over the fact of the baby.

Finally, after Colin left the room and returned with a small cardboard box just big enough to comfortably hold a bitty of Koala’s size, I was able to see him.

Colin had been right. Koala’s yellow magic was summoned from below his ribs to his kneecaps, and there was noticeable pudge to his middle that did hint to a birth at least two weeks before the rescue. Despite the fact of all he’d been through, Koala had burst into tears when his little ringed eyelights found me, and was begging to be picked up.

I didn’t let him go, nor did either of us stop crying until late into the evening, when Colin had come to check up once more. He had to wake me up from where I was curled up in the chair, Koala held tight in my arms, wrapped snugly in his blanket that was always in my purse, even when he had gone missing.

When Colin woke me up, I was reminded of the fact that even though Koala was returned to me, I still needed to do a checkup that was part of protocol with these situations. It was a very delicate situation, having to go over both a mental and physical evaluation.

Physically, Koala was relatively healthy. As he explained, expecting bitties were kept healthier, and treated to better commodities. He had given birth for the second time, and the baby was taken like they always were right after it had been born. Yet, he didn’t seem to care much, very disconnected from the fact that he did have two babies out there. Koala didn’t even show a desire to find them, and all I left was a mention of them in the report before handing it off.

Neither of us had a desire to talk about it after we returned home, and once Koala’s ecto-body finally dispersed after a full month had gone by, he didn’t care about much else than going back to normal. I stayed with online classes the first month college had went back into session, and continued with it from there on.

I couldn’t leave Koala alone ever again.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper has to work a late night, and receives a surprise in the form of police sirens and six cardboard carriers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for an update, but the story has received a different setting, so be sure to go back and read the prologue again, as it has been updated to offer a better idea of how the story will continue! It will still be the same bitties, just a more logical setting..
> 
> This book is part of a series now, based on my own interpretation of the bittybones universe. Please just take a glance at it to understand how things will be working throughout the story!

Ah, late night work. It wasn’t the worst thing to have to do at the sanctuary, but it was still rather boring.

It was quiet for the most part, my own music set to a low setting just to offer background noise. The lights of my office were always kept dim unless someone was with me, and the lights to my connected exam room were turned off, the only lights trickling in being from the hallway. Even then, the lights were kept low or off in certain areas of the building, so it wasn’t much of a disturbance.

Though, it wasn’t like there was much to disturb in the first place. Only every so often another employee would walk past for one reason or another, otherwise I was left to my own company. Also the company of Koala, of course. I refused to leave him home alone much anymore, and the online classes helped with such worries.

He was able to sleep either on my lap or the desk almost at all times, having his own little bed kept in the office for when I had work. Which, at this point wasn’t so much paperwork anymore as it was assignments for college. But regardless, I was in for a shift to monitor the bitties for the better part of the night.

Police sirens sounding out on the street weren’t even that much of a distraction as much as a welcomed break in the night time silence, despite how bad it sounded to think. It wasn’t such an alarming noise. The worst that’d happen in the area the sanctuary was located was a DUI after being pulled over late at night.

Yet, as the sirens got closer to the point I could make out it was more than one police vehicle, I grew a little more worried.

Finally the last worrisome factor was several people rushing past the exam room door down the hallway. First it was just two, then anyone who was in the back was rushing to the front of the sanctuary.

The sirens were obvious at this point, and the red and blue flashing lights were visible in the hallway from being shined through the front entrance windows.

Koala woke up at that point, sitting up in his bed to stare out at the hallway before his little yellow eyelights turned to me with a worried look.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m going to go check out what it is, okay? You stay in bed,” I attempted to offer a calming explanation, but Koala’s eye sockets only widened as he began shivering and tearing up.

“I’m going to be right back, just down the hallway. Do you want me to shut and lock the office?” I asked, kissing a soft kiss to his skull.

“Yes, please,” He replied softly, still half asleep alongside being panicked.

“Okay, I’ll be right back, I promise.”

He gave a slight nod as I pushed in the chair to my desk, rounding it quickly as I heard my name called from the entrance. Locking the office, I hurried through the exam room, flicking the lights on just in case before jogging down the hallway into the mayhem that was the front entrance of the sanctuary.

There were cases of small cardboard carriers placed along the front counter and couches, with officers bringing in several more before it seemed like there wasn’t anymore to bring in.

“Viper.”

I turned towards where Colin had called me from as he entered the hectic attempt at organization. The night manager was assigning which employees would get which cases as they read over the notes the officers had stuck to each carrier, some grabbing more than one of the smaller cases where only two or three bitties resided in each.

Colin was holding one of the larger cases in his arms, with a total of six small cardboard carriers being carried on it. I didn’t even get to glance over the notes on the small carriers before he placed the case into my arms.

“You’re going to be the best suited for these ones,” He explained shortly, only checking that I had ahold of the box before he began to leave once more. “I need to get back to the station, but I’ll check in!”

With that, I was left in the middle of the mess that everyone was trying to get sorted through.

I only glanced at the number of the case in my arms before looking towards the night manager as I readjusted my grip carefully.

“Sarah! I’ve got Officer Wilder’s third case!” I called, making sure to receive eye contact and an acknowledging nod before I headed back down the hallway towards my exam room and office.

I entered the now lit up room quietly, setting the case down on the counter before returning to the door and shutting it. Sighing, I looked back over to the small cardboard carriers that held a single bitty in each one. They were all regular sized, meaning the bitties wouldn’t be more than four inches. That could be anywhere from Sans-Types to Grillby-Types.

I walked back over to the carriers, looking over each of the notes that had been attached to each box.

The first carrier I looked at read as, “Case Three; Carrier One. Papy. Fighting Ring. Timid, Pregnant.”

The last note had me questioning how a fighting bitty had ended up pregnant, with the strict rules on keeping fighting bitties in shape, and oftentimes isolated from one another.

I continued moving on to each note.

“Case Three; Carrier Two. Sansy. Breeding Mill. Hostile, Healthy.”

“Case Three; Carrier Three. Genesis. Fighting Ring. Distrustful, Healthy.”

“Case Three; Carrier Four. Baby Blue. Fighting Ring. Timid, Healthy.”

“Case Three; Carrier Five. Mellow. Breeding Mill. Distrustful, Healthy.”

“Case Three; Carrier Six. Sizzle. Breeding Mill. Cooperative, Healthy.”

 

It was all expected, where they had come from, what they might act like after coming from there. But it still hurt all the same to read, how they’d each either been fighting to the death, or being bred for profit.

All the same, I needed to examine them and get a diagnosis for further physical or mental treatment to be rehabilitated.

I picked up the first carrier carefully, holding it close to my chest with both hands as I moved it to the exam table. I could hear the faint whimpering from within the small box, and it made my heart clench.

Papies were always so cheerful, as were their Baby Blue counterparts, and the fact that the bitty within was scared enough to be whimpering made me want to hug the bitty close once he was out of the box. Instead, I sat it down carefully on the table before retrieving a blanket from the cabinet.

I laid it out on the table to offer some cushion between the bitty and the cold metal table. Then my attention turned to the box once more, despite my stalling.

No point in stalling it any further, I told myself.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper begins her work with one of the bitties she's been assigned.

I slowly began to unhook the tops of the cardboard carrier, pushing away the flaps to show inside of the small box without putting my fingers in danger of the bitty inside. Sure enough, a Papy stared up at me with watery eye sockets, curled up as tight as he could in a corner despite the small size of the box.

He was very obviously pregnant, despite his feeble attempts to hide the fact as he tucked his head down, shoulders shaking.

“P-please,” He whimpered. “I’ve been good...I didn’t meant to...please don’t hurt the b-baby…”

The poor thing sounded extremely choked up before the tears started to drip down his cheekbones, eyes clenched shut as he tried to keep his crying quiet.

“Hey there,” I cooed softly. “There’s no reason to worry over that, okay. You’re safe.”

I carefully lowered my hand into the box, brushing the top of my fingers gently against his skull and the top of his spine. The touch only seemed to make it worse, as he flinched away with what sounded like a pained wail before he broke down sobbing.

“Don’t touch him!” One of the other bitties rattled from their carrier.

“Hey, it’s okay,” I murmured quietly, brushing the tip of my finger this time along only his skull. “I’m not going to hurt you, see? You and your baby are both safe, you’re not at the fighting ring anymore.”

The Papy didn’t show any signs of hearing at first, flinching at the touch again but unable to move away any further. He continued his crying, although it began to soften significantly the more I rubbed along his back. Eventually he began to loosen up as well, seeming to begin to lean into the soothing strokes.

“See, you’re okay,” I reassured.

Slowly, the Papy began to turned his gaze upward, arms still wrapped protectively around his midsection to the best of his ability. The bottom rim of his eye sockets glowed with agitated magic, and translucent orange streaks ran down his face as well.

I offered a small smile as I brushed my thumb on the back of his skull, “There that cute face,” I teased softly, smiling a little wider as his cheekbones glowed a little brighter.

Regardless, he seemed to curl up further, gaze looking downcast again.

“My name’s Viper,” I began. “Do you have a name?”

“Just Papy...” He replied quietly.

It was progress at least, but he still needed an actual name regardless.

“That’s the name of the kind of bitty you are,” I corrected carefully. “Do you have a different name you want to be called?”

He shakes his head.

“Well, how about I give you a name? Everyone needs something special to be called,” I offered.

He seemed to curl up tighter, “Only winners deserve names…”

“Hey,” I hummed to get his attention back on me. “You’re not in the ring anymore, things work differently out here than they did in there, okay? Everyone deserves a name.”

Once more those little eye lights began to creep up to look at me, but flickered away when he made eye contact.

“Okay…”

I smiled slightly, still rubbing my fingers along his back subconsciously.

“How about...Apricot?” I said, before explaining when he looked up curiously. “It’s a kind of fruit. I think when you get more comfortable you’re going to be just as sweet.”

His cheeks flushed even further, but gave a small nod, “That...sounds nice.”

“Alright, Apricot,” I started with a smile, “is it alright if I pick you up?”

Apricot looked back up at me, curling up slightly in fear of the question, arms wrapped around his swollen midsection.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can stay in the box if you want to, but I still need to do a physical and mental evaluation to make sure you and your baby are healthy, okay?” I explained calmly.

He watched me in quiet observation before his gaze turned to his stomach, “...you can see if they’re okay?” He asked quietly.

“I can if you let me,” I replied softly. “I have a blanket on the table for you to rest on too. I think it’d be more comfortable than the cardboard.”

The idea of bring on something cushioned seemed to really catch his attention, eye lights brightening up as he stared at me. Trying to tell if I was being truthful. He seemed to know I wasn’t, as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around himself to heave himself to his feet. Warily eyeing my hand, he seemed conflicted until he lightly grabbed ahold of one of my fingers and sat down in the palm of my hand.

I didn’t lift him any higher than I had to, picking him up out of the box and carefully lowering him to the blanket before shifting away the box with my other hand. He stood uneasily on the blanket for a moment, kneading at the fabric with his bare feet before he slowly lowered himself to sit on it.

He continued to toy at the fabric with a hand as I moved to the cabinets once more, pulling down the kit for checking magic and grabbing the evaluation papers from the counter. When I turned back to him, Apricot wouldn’t look me in the eyes still, but was glancing anxiously at what I had in my hands.

I set both of them down a foot away from the bitty, popping open the kit and pulling out the hand-held magic scanner. I showed it to Apricot.

“This will read your magic levels, physical condition, and the condition your baby is in as well,” I explained. “It doesn’t even need to touch you, okay?”

Apricot only gave a small nod, watching me as I held the scanner a few inches in front of him, pressing the activation button and letting it read until it beeped. I brought it back to read over the screen.

My brows furrowed at the magic readings before raising in surprise.

“Is...something...wrong?” Apricot asked softly, looking at me in worry.

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry if I worried you,” I replied, showing the screen. “This shows me that your magic is low, which means the magic your baby is getting is also low. Otherwise, you’re both healthy and I was...surprised to learn you’re due within a week.”

Apricot’s cheeks flushed again, looking down at his belly, hand splayed on the magic protectively as he looked back up at me.

“The baby isn’t getting enough magic?” He asked, voice sounding thick with tears about to pour.

“Not as much as they should, but not too little for it to be bad. You just need some magic heavy food until they’re due, and they’ll be perfectly fine,” I explained calmly. “In fact…”

I turned away, moving back to the counter and pulling open a drawer to take out a small plastic package. I shut the drawer back and showed Apricot the small bag with a smile.

“These are little monster gummies, they’ll help give you some magic right now until we can get you on a regular eating schedule. Do you want some?” I asked, pulling open the top of the bag and pulling one out.

Apricot flinched away from the offered food, eyelights flickering between my face and the gummy.

I blinked in realization, “It’s safe, see?” I ate the one I offered before pulling out another one to offer.

This time Apricot took the gummy, poking at it a few times before taking a bite out of it as I got the clipboard ready for questions now.

“Apricot?” I called quietly, watching as he pulled out another gummy from where I left the bag next to him. “Is it alright if I ask you some questions?”

He eyed me cautiously before giving a tiny nod.


End file.
